Injustice 2 Prelude
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Taking place during the Events of Triple D, Team Revival learns the truth of how the events leading to the war with Batman and Superman started. In the wake of the greatest battle of the DC universe, what is to become of this 4 man squad?


A few years ago…

Krypton

The Homeworld of the Kryptonians, Argo City, has come under attack by the force known as Brainiac.

In the streets, people were running scared from robots in the streets as more fell from the sky to collect and kill. One girl with blond hair was running for her life from these "betas". This is Kara Zor-El, cousin to Kal-El. But in the modern day, he is known as Superman.

Kara ducked behind rubble as the betas were attacking soldiers. She ran past before tripping. She looked up to the sky and saw Brainiac's ship as it looked down on her. Kara was frightened as she continued running before reaching a lab where a cloaked figure and a smaller one awaited.

"You need to get in." the larger one said.

"What about you?" Kara asked

"It's too late. You must escape, now!" Kara's mother said arriving.

"We'll be fine. We've had closer calls." the smaller figure said as it laughed.

"You're laughing? At a time like this? Argo City… it's gone. This was…" Kara began.

"Forgive him. He cannot help himself. The loss of your city must hurt a lot but you have to leave in order to keep its memory alive." the larger figure said.

Kara ran inside as beta's approached.

"So...should I just destroy the planet?" the smaller figure asked.

"No...just buy time for the rocket to take off." the larger figure said removing his hood, revealing to be Volt Luster.

"Yeah! Let's do it, my link! Hoopapapa!" the smaller figure said revealing to be Hoopa.

Inside…

"Brainiac's destabilized the planet's core. Krypton won't hold for much longer." Kara's mother said.

"But all your research… isn't there something you can do?" Kara asked.

"That's why we're here." her mother said revealing a rocket ship.

"A spaceship? This is what you've been working on?" Kara asked.

"Jor-El has found a planet suitable for sustaining Kryptonian life. You won't be alone, Kal-El will also be going to this planet." Kara's mother said.

"But...he's just a baby." Kara said.

"Which is why you'll need to protect him. Teach him our ways." Kara's Mother said.

"Me? But….No! I won't leave you behind!" Kara said.

A ring then appeared inside the lab as Volt and Hoopa ran in.

"We're out of time. The betas have broken through. The ship needs to launch now!" Volt said.

"I'm not leaving you, Volt Luster!" Kara said.

"Don't worry about us. We've been through these kinds of scraps before." Volt said turning to Kara's mother. "But you, you must find someplace safe."

"I have." Kara's Mother said.

"No, I won't…" Kara began.

"Hypnosis!" Hoopa said putting Kara to sleep and put her into the ship. "We don't have time to argue. This is getting too close even for me."

"Launch it." Volt said.

"Yes. I ask you. When you get to Earth, please keep her and Kal safe." she said.

"You have my word." Volt said as the Beta's were coming in. "Hoopa!"

"Hyperspace Hole!" Hoopa said making a portal.

"Krypton….it will live on. I promise." Volt said walking through as the portal closed.

Kara's ship launched just in time. She woke up to find Krypton preparing to explode behind her. She put her hands in her face before seeing her cousin's ship fly by before Krypton exploded.

"Hold on Kara. Hold on…" Kara said before the shattered pieces of the planet knocked her off course and into the depths of space, while Kal's ship flew on… to Earth.

Years Later…

Universal High Council Chamber…

"So… it seems you know the truth now." Vigor said as Connor and his team were before the council.

"You knew all along I was killed by Brainiac and you didn't tell me when i came back from the dead? Why?" Connor asked.

"Because you would go and get yourself killed again." Vigor said. "We could not risk you confronting Brainiac and alerting him to the other universes."

"Well, regardless, Brainiac is still collecting worlds. And the Earth where the Regime once ruled is next on his shopping list. Is there anything we can do to stop that Coluan?" Connor asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. But...you weren't the first out of universe person to see Brainiac. Long ago, on Krypton, his attack was somehow spotted by Volt Luster...the one who leads the Wanderers." Vigor said.

"He's a drifter now, i guess." Connor said.

"Thankfully, this has not piqued Brainiac's interest. But there is nothing that can stop Brainiac from collecting the Earth of the Regime. The events that have transpired there have already set this course in motion…" Vigor said. "As far as we're concerned...the Hero Universe is done for."

'What… y-you can't say that 'bout the Universe you represent!" Connor begged.

"Well I am! Connor, sometimes you have to accept that some things are meant to end." Vigor said. "Now...I need to prepare my resignation." he said walking off.

"Well I can't." Connor said to himself as he walked off with his team.

"You can't do anything about this. We serve the government itself. We can't go against their orders." Mustang said.

"Well we can't just do nothing! All life matters. Did you forget what happened at the time of Yamigedo? Jexi the Hunter saved the Beast Universe from collapsing on itself!" Connor said.

"I never saw it but I did hear about it." Mustang said.

"He didn't just save it, he brought back the 8 universes Yamigedo already devoured. Demon, Adventure, Nature, Mythos, Shinto, Ocean, Sky, Darkness! All of them back because he saved them." Connor said.

"But now the hero universe is on the verge of collapse. If even one sector dies, the entire universe goes with it. And the cause of this armageddon is focused in the DC Sector, with the reality of the Regime." Hawkeye said.

"I don't understand it… where did it all go so wrong?" Connor said slamming the wall.

"I can tell you." a voice said as Connor looked down the hall to see Spectra.

"Spectra Phantom… of Spectra Force." Betty said.

"To what do we owe the honor of this?" Connor asked.

"Rounding up the rogue remnants of the Ginova Family. But not the reason I'm talking to you. Point is...we were there when the Regime was first starting out...where everything fell apart." Spectra said.

Earth

Gotham City Courthouse…

"In all my years fighting crime, I've come to understand one thing… That every villain is the hero of his own story. Superman was no exception." Bruce Wayne said.

Bruce was in the middle of a Court Hearing while Spectra recounted the events to Connor.

"The Joker drugged him. He believed he was fighting Doomsday when it was actually his pregnant wife, Lois. When she died, Metropolis went with it." Spectra said. "So when Superman killed the Joker, Bruce understood why, everyone did. He was grieving so bad...he issued a new mandate for the Justice League….stop all crime before it happens...even by killing already captured criminals."

Several Years ago…

In the time before the Regime was fully invoked, and Bruce Wayne was still fighting crime as Batman…

The Batwing soared through the skies of Gotham City with Batman piloting and his son, Damian, in back.

"So what if Superman's pulling out criminals from Arkham? Shouldn't be our problem with whatever he wants to do with them." Damian said.

"He's going to kill them, Damian." Batman said.

"Sounds like justice to me." Damian said.

"Killing people isn't justice. Superman can't see that. He's grieving. He needs time to heal." Batman replied.

"Yeah, what if it had been Gotham? What if Joker killed me, your own son?" Damian asked with no reply from his father. "Thought you'd say that."

The Batwing then turned off its destination and turned around.

"What's going on?" Batman said.

"It's not responding. It's taking us back to the Batcave!" Damian said.

"Prepare to eject." Batman said.

So they did, and Batman and Robin Glided along the skies of gotham. From above, Batman could see a Boom Tube appear, and out stepped one of Superman's most loyal supporters, Cyborg.

He prepared to fire his cannon before a stray bullet knocked his cannon off course.

"Ah ah. We don't need a fire show...metal boy." a voice said as he turned to see Saya smirking.

"You're Saya of Ouma. A villain like you would never understand. I lost friends in Metropolis, too. Starfire, Beast Boy… Gone." Cyborg said. "We do this, we make sure it never happens again."

"Former villain. I've turned over a new leaf while you go to the dark side. So...wanna make this a dance?" Saya asked pointing her guns at him.

Batman heard everything as he landed from his glide, but Damien still veered off course from the blast and crashed onto a rooftop.

"You're right to be angry. But it's not a blank check, and the Justice League isn't a death squad." Batman said joining the fight.

"You goin down, fox." Cyborg said firing at Saya as she was easily avoiding the shots as she approached him and delivered a swift kick to his jaw, sending him into the air and firing right at him.

"Sorry...but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Saya said.

Batman then threw an explosive Batarang which delivered a concussive blast, knocking Cyborg out.

"You don't see it yet… but Superman's wrong." Batman said. He then looked at Saya. "You didn't have to intervene."

"Sorry, but we aren't some pawns for you to command. Spectra Force only follows Spectra's orders...sometimes our own." Saya said.

"Why are you here anyway? I've never even heard of Spectra Force." Batman said.

"It'll be well known in the future." Saya smiled. "Just let us do our thing and you do yours." Saya said.

"Fine." Batman said as Damian limped over from his fall. "Your glider skills need work."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Damian said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Batman said as they both shot grapple lines and continued on foot to Arkham Asylum.

When they arrived the Guards had already been knocked out. Some of them even knocked into the walls so hard, they formed indents a few meters wide.

"Who could've done this?" Damian asked.

"Probably someone who wants to stop Clark as much as we do.." Batman said.

Suddenly, the front entrance doors burst open as Leone flew right out of the entrance and near the father and son while in her Lionel Beast Hybrid form. She was able to use her heightened reflexes and recover quickly.

"What the…?!" Damian asked in shock.

"Tch… Amazon bastard…" leone said.

"Wonder Woman?" Damian asked as the Amazon herself barged through the doors.

"Wonder Woman." Batman said.

"Here to help, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm here to stop the slaughter." Batman said.

"Rar!" Leone roared as she charged at Wonder Woman as the two of them clashed.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Wonder Woman said.

"Sure I do. I'm at a run down old prison, fighting an amazon...this is super exciting! Just like the boss said it would be!" Leone said punching Wonder Woman in the stomach, sending her into the wall. "Whoo.. that oughta keep her down." Leone said.

"Nice punch." Damian said before taking notice of Leones cat like appearance. "Why do you look like that?"

"It's not a meta-gene, that much i can tell…" Batman said.

"Nah, I'm not a metahuman. See the belt?" Leone said pointing to her imperial arms. "On my world, there's these things called Imperial Arms that grants people powers."

"And that belt is one of them?" Batman asked.

"Yup. The King Of Beasts Transformation: Lionelle. It's a belt that makes me into a beast. Or as i like to put it, into a badass." Leone said.

"One thing's for sure, you'd give Cheetah a run for her money." Damian said.

"I'll have to study these Imperial Arms later." Batman said.

"Yeah, you probably should. Hey, you're here for the big guy, right? Wears a red and blue suit with tights, has a red cape and an S on his chest?" Leone said. "Our boss is looking for him inside as well."

"Yes, I'm here to stop clark from doing any more damage. Where was he heading to?" Batman asked.

"Cell Block C. Mind if I come with? She's not going anywhere anytime soon…" Leone said pointing to Wonder Woman, who was still knocked out.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." Batman said as they headed inside.

In the cellblocks, the prisoners were going to their quarters in an orderly fashion. One of the criminals was nervous about what they were doing and grabbed an attendant.

"Get back in line!" A familiar voice said as the criminal dropped the physician and Superman flew in.

"So you are the one they call Superman." a voice said as Spectra arrived.

"Two minutes." Superman said as the guards and criminals left. "And who are you? I've never seen you around before."

"My name is Spectra. I'm the one who's come to stop you, per a request from an anonymous hire." Spectra said.

"And did this person want me dead?" Superman asked.

"Not dead….but hurt didn't bother them." Spectra said tossing a grenade as it exploded in a red light.

"A red Solar grenade…" Superman said.

"Zekrom! It's time! Burst!" Spectra said entering Zekrom Burst. "I used it to dull your powers... because I wasn't sure how well I could stack up on my own."

"I don't know what you're up to… but having a new form won't matter." Superman said.

"That's where we disagree. Fusion Bolt!" Spectra said charging into Superman with a high electrical charge, electrocuting the man of steel.

"Urgh…. What was that? Magic?" Superman asked, knowing all too well Kryptonians are susceptible to Magical attacks.

"Not even close. The power of the Black Dragon of Yang." Spectra said.

Superman's eyes then glowed red. "I'll give you points for honesty."

He blasted Spectra in the chest with his Heat Vision, pushing him back against the wall. "I'm sorry….but was that suppose to do something?" Spectra asked showing not a single mark as Batman and Leone arrived. "I take it the Amazon has been suppressed?" Spectra asked

"Yup. She's out cold. We won't be seeing her for a bit." Leone said before looking at Superman and pounding her fists. "Finally, a shot at the Big Guy."

"Careful what you wish for." Superman said.

Leona stretched and cracked her neck before putting her fists up. "Just a chance to kick your ass."

Superman switches targets and flew right at Leone as their punches collided.

"Leone, get back!" Spectra said charging power. "Bolt Strike!" Spectra shouted as lightning poured down on Superman making him scream in pain before he fell.

"Whoa! Nice shot, boss!" Leone said.

"There. Now let's get the kryptonite cuffs on him before he recovers." Spectra said.

"Its for the best." batman said.

Before they could so much as bring the cuffs out, Damien showed up with a criminal in his grasp.

"Look who i found. Victor Zsasz, psycho path. How many women have you killed?" Damian asked, his hood removed and a Birdarang to Zazz's throat.

"Hundred...twenty-one?" zazz asked nervously.

"121. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me." Damian said slitting his throat.

"No!" Spectra said.

"Dammit, Damien! That was a line we do not cross!" Batman said before he was kicked.

"You didn't raise me. The League of Assassin's did. Now you three stay on your sides. I'll be on Superman's." Damian said tossing a Birdarang before it was sliced in two. "What?"

"Sir...are you alright?" asked a familiar black haired girl.

"Akame...change of plans. Subdue Damian Wayne." Spectra said.

"Understood." she said training Murasame on Damien.

"Nice katana. You could kill me with that, i can tell youre really trained." Damian said.

"You are lucky the order is to subdue." Akame said charging in, slashing away at his weapons and breaking his katana before pinning him to the ground with Murasame inches away from his flesh.

"Damian, I…" batman said. "I never meant for this to.."

"Youre all cowards. We are at war with these animals. You think youre better than him?" Damian asked before pointing to batman. "He let the Joker Keep on Killing! He couldn't save Lois, or Jason, or anyone!"

Akame was distracted by Damians rant as Superman was able to recover and punched Akame away from him.

"Thats enough. Time to go." Superman said.

"But the Inmates… and those people with Batman…" Damian said.

"Not today." Superman said grabbing damian as he flew off with him.

End flashback…

"Soon after, we left after realizing we could not complete the mission." Spectra said.

"So you just let Superman keep building up power?" Connor said.

"We were few in numbers. But we make up for it in power. There was also the fact we were time travelling in a loop. We were busy dealing with jobs." Spectra said. "But...we did allow those three groups to finish him for us."

"I see." Connor said.

"Though, even without Brainiac...things are quickly changing down there." Spectra said.

"How so?' hawkeye asked.

"Rumors of a new successor to the Regime, the Society. There have been rumors of them making deals with the Alvarez Empire." Spectra said.

"Seriously?" Connor asked.

"Yes. We got confirmation not long ago." Spectra said. "Four of the Spriggan 12 are already on route."

"Who are we dealing with here?" Connor asked.

"First is Brandish U, the Country Demolisher." Spectra said. "She uses a mass changing magic."

"Mass changing?" Morph asked.

"You know, grow, shrink… she can use it on anything, people, herself… even entire continents." Connor said. "Its where she got the name 'Country Demolishor'. She's a real force of nature."

"Next is God Serena also known as the Hybrid Theory. He was one of the Ten Wizard Saints before defecting to the Spriggan 12." Spectra said.

"A traitor to his home country huh?" Hawkeye asked.

"Next is Jacob Lessio, an assassin who uses stealth and teleportation magic." Spectra said.

"And the last one?" Morph asked.

"One we were hoping not to encounter. Irene Belsarion...the Scarlet Despair and the strongest woman in Alvarez." Spectra said.

"What kinda magic she got?" Connor asked.

"She's an Enchanter. But she also has another epithet...the Dragon Queen Belsarion." Spectra said.

"Dragon Queen-a what now?" Morph asked.

"She is the one who created the first Dragon Slayer Magic." Spectra said.

"Oh…" Morph said. "Well, they're boned."

"Don't say that Morph. I know those three groups will go and stop the 8th universe from being destroyed…" Connor said.

"There is something else too. These photos from the Hero Universe." Spectra said showing a badly beaten Black Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza...wait...what are you…." Connor began.

"He was in the Realm of Darkness...with Acnologia." Spectra said.

"Wait...are you trying to say…" Connor began.

"Acnologia is loose in the Hero Universe." Spectra said.

"So Vigors right… There's nothing we can do…" Connor said.

"We can't stop Acnologia….but with luck...maybe we can stop the Spriggans sent to that world. I was headed there anyway." Spectra said.

"We can't do anything, since we have to stay… But promise me you'll hit Brainiac on his ass for me, got it?" Connor asked.

"You have my word." Spectra said turning around as he walked away.

"Can we trust him?" Hawkeye asked.

"They've saved lives and worlds hundreds of times. I know they can do it. I believe in them. And so should you… Vigor." Connor said as Vigor was behind them, and he had heard everything.

(Cue-we are one: 12 Stones)

"They were...very confident." Vigor said biting his lip. "Connor….do you think...if you were to go there...you would come back alive?"

"I would definitely say yes, sir. I don't want to go there, since I'm lacking numbers… But if you believe in the heroes… Believe in me." Connor said.

"I have the feeling...that a lot of heroes will be arriving there." Vigor said.

"Sounds like they'll be comin to help…" Connor said. "Sir, with your permission, I would like to go with my team and help however we can. And I aim to take some Spriggan 12 bastards in along the way."

"Very well. Your orders are to arrest the members of the Spriggan 12...if there are any alive after this. They'll be tried as war criminals and imprisoned like Invel Yura was on Glenwood." Vigor said.

"Yes, sir!" The team said.

"Godspeed, Team Revival… And save my universe." Vigor said as the five of them ran off.

To be continued….in Dimensional Heroes: Injustice 2


End file.
